


[Podfic] 9-1-1 THAT'S you emergency?

by cablesscutie



Series: MCU Podfics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disgruntled Jogger Bucky, Firefighter Steve, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, that damn cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Work Summary: “New York City Fire Department, how may I help you?”<br/>“Hi, um...It’s uh...not an emergency per se, but there’s this cat in a tree in Prospect Park.”<br/>“Sir, if this is a prank call -”<br/>“No! No, I’m serious."</p><p>Bucky is mugged by a cat. Steve comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 9-1-1 THAT'S you emergency?

_Podfic Length: 9:03_

_Stream or Download on mediafire[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2r8ucwmby91ck88/911_THAT'S_Your_Emergency_.mp3)[  
](https://www.mediafire.com/?me6gin53t7gu6nm)_

_Read the text version[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3801136)_ [  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3171962)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as fire-lord-mai!


End file.
